


Lost

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Dean is lost to the power that comes with the mark of Cain and Cas is the only one to stop him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> A short angst fic I wrote while in competition with the writer, Knowmefirst.

With Sam dead on the floor Cas was the only one left standing to take on Dean.

The mark of Cain had festered his mind, body and soul making him wrathful with bloodlust. The veins in his arms burned a dark red and his eyes were cold and unforgiving. Even when looking at his beloved Castiel. 

It was too late now and Cas had no choice now but to charge Dean with all his might. 

The fight was brutal.  
Flesh ripped opened and limbs broken. 

Blood splattering everywhere as screams of sheer agony tore through the room. It was over before it even started and it hurt Cas to see Dean broken and bloodied on his knees. But something had to be done…Sam was gone… and Dean was lost. 

And Dean knew it well enough that he was. There was no fighting it, so he said, “Do it Cas… Do it before I kill someone else…”

It wasn’t known for angels to cry but tears somehow blinded Castiel’s sight.  
“Dean….I-I love you.” He sobbed before placing a hand on Dean’s head. Something died in Cas as he saw Dean’s eyes go bright. His body dropped with a harsh thud. The sound made Cas flinch and he was left standing over the two brothers. The bunker filled with his cries.


End file.
